Sister and Daughter
by Cashagon
Summary: Starscream and Soundwave are brothers. Starscream doesn't always see optic to optic with their father, Megatron. But what happens when the two brothers find a newly orphaned human youngling? Megatron allows them to adopt her as one of their own. But when Megatron leaves for a three year journey in space and returns, different...Can this small girl keep this family together?
1. Prologue

_"Cybertronian"_

 _thoughts_

 **"Bond"**

.

Prologue

.

 _Soundwave Pov_

 _"...And the miserable Autobot called me a 'whining glitch-helmed scraplet spawn'! Can you believe it? Right in front of our sire too. He didn't do anything! Just stood there and_ watched _!"_

I resisted the urge to sigh. As well as the urge to strangle him. This is the two-hundredth-and-twentieth time he's retold me this particular incident of humiliation.

 **"I recall this incident quite vivently, Brother. I was present after-all."**

 _"Well I apologize",_ Starscream said sarcastically, performing a 360 above and below me in the air _, "That our sire is a sparkless mech who won't defend his youngest son!",_ his engine growled before he screaming ahead of me.

 _But it's for your own protection_ , I silently added to myself.

Few bots know I, Soundwave, am the son of Megatron. Even fewer know I have a younger brother. Namely, the infamous Starscream.

I am able to count those who know of Starscream's true lineage on a single servo. Starscream himself, our sire Megatron, myself, and the vain medic who delivered him, Knockout.

I used to be able to count our carrier to that she offlined vorns ago. At the servos of our own aunt, Elita-1. Even after sire avenged her, we still felt the void that her death left in our sparks. In fact, Elita's death only enhanced the feeling of emptiness. They had been sisters after-all.

i mentally shook myself and allowed Laserbeak and Ravage to comfort me through the symbiote bond. Thinking of carrier has always upsetted me.

Starscream would be comforting me too, if I allowed him or sire to feel my pain. But I had long ago learned to control which emotions I sent to them. The only reason Laserbeak and Ravage could feel them was because of the symbiote bond. Nothing could be concealed from it.

I decided it would be a wise decision to catch up with Starscream when I was no longer able to see him. We were currently flying over a potion of what the Humans called the Atlantic Ocean. A large body of water bordered by the continents known a South America, North America, Europe, and Africa. As well as two other oceans. We were near the Earth's equator in the Northern part of the Atlantic.

I was beginning to notice the growing number of debris in the water when Starscream nearly crashed into me. Laserbeak provided me with enough warning that I was able to dive out of the way.

Ignoring Ravage's protests at getting so close to the water, I addressed my brother's antics **, "I assume there is a reason behind your attempt to send us to the Well?",** I made certain he could feel the combined irritation of Ravage, Laserbeak, and myself.

"Yeah,yeah, sarcasm later", he sounded rushed. I could feel his desperation through the bond, "There's a sparkling clinging to debris for dear life and I need your tentacles. Now come on!"

Had I been in bipedal mode, I'd have blinked. Starscream didn't even give me a chance to respond before he took off in the direction where he supposedly found a sparkling.

I followed him to the remains of a human sea ship. There was little left of it. The only reason i was able to discern what it had been was because the front half had been caught on a cluster of jagged rocks that protruded out of the water.

Starscream slowed down and carefully flew around the ship to the other side. I glided smoothly around, right behind him. I was unsure what I'd find. but even then, I was unprepared for what I found.

Clinging to the tilted railing was a human femmeling. A little over seven metacycles old. Her soaked hair was plastered to her head. Her small body shook, no doubt from being wet with the wind blowing on her. She turned her organic green optics towards us.

Seeing the hope in her eyes, hope of being rescued...I did the only thing I could think of.

I carefully lowered my tentacles from my subspace and moved them closer towards her.

* * *

 _Starscream Pov_

I gently stroked the sparkling's blond hair. She was peacefully recharging on my left shoulder.

So cute, I thought as she sighed contently.

After returning to the _Nemesis_ , Soundwave and I took the sparkling to Knockout in the med bay. He had been confused at first. But after explaining the situation, he understood. Seekers are naturally protective of sparklings and younglings, no matter the species.

Knockout said she would live, but would need to be watched carefully. To watch for a human illness known as pneumonia. He had wrapped her up in a small blanket used for minicons and told me to hold her close to my armor.

At the moment, I am sitting on a berth in the med bay. I'm waiting for Soundwave to finish explaining to our sire that I wished to keep the sparkling I would have told him myself, but Soundwave insisted that I'd only make things worse and that it'd be better if he told sire.

He just thinks I'd start a fight. Absolutely no faith in me, that mech.

With a bored vent I looked around the room. Knockout had left a couple breems ago to... I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. The sparkling had just fallen into recharge and, I got distracted.

I looked up went I heard the door opening, expecting to see Knockout or Soundwave. Instead it was my sire, Megatron. I gave him a half-sparked glare.

It's been almost a decacycle since our last encounter with the Autobots. I've actually forgiven him for what had happened. Not that i'd tell him though. I just couldn't understand why he didn't do anything. Isn't there some way he could have defended me without giving away that I'm his son? Why'd it even need to be a secret?

He vented and walked over to me. He looked tired. Running an army'll do that to you.

He stopped in front of me, took in my glare and the organic sparkling on my shoulder. I couldn't read his expression and nothing from the bond could tell me what he was thinking.

He reached forward and cupped my face. I couldn't help it, I leaned into the touch and my glare faltered. But at the same time I was confused, _what is he doing?,_ I wondered.

"Starscream", my sire pulls over a chair and sits down, "I think we need to have a talk."

"About...?"

"Soundwave has informed me of your complaints over what happened with the Autobot Cliffjumper over two weeks ago", he revealed, using the human time unit.

Ever since coming to Earth he's used the English language and way of speaking, if a little more proper. He's used other Earth languages as well, but American English seems to be his favorite. When I asked him about it, he said _, 'To conquer a world, you must first understand it'._ I suppose learning the human's common language would help us to understand them.

I didn't respond outwardly to what he'd told me. But inwardly? I was fuming, _that little snitch! I-_

"Your brother is not a snitch."

I started, accidentally jostling the sparkling on my shoulder. She sat up and looked around nervously. But I didn't notice.

"How did you..?"

"Know what you were thinking?", he raised an optic ridge, "You rarely know when to keep your mouth shut. Forget hiding your emotions through the bond. And be careful, you might drop her."

* * *

 _General Pov_

Megatron reaches over to the small human to steady her, but ends up holding her instead. The small femme doesn't seem to mind. Nor was she intimidated by Megatron's fierce appearance.

"Your brother told me what you said, not because he's a 'snitch', but because he cares about you. He's worried-"

"Worried?", Starscream laughs, "We are talking about Soundwave here, right? Sounddwave dosen't get worried", he said condfidently. his brother was a rock to him. Soundwave didn't let emotions get the better of him. He was cool and collected.

"He may not share hi emotions, even blocks them from reaching us through the bond, but he still feels them. And he's not the only one worried."

Megatron sent feelings of love, concern, and regret. That last one left Starscream confused. _Why would he feel regret?,_ he wondered.

"I have been neglecting you", Megatron answered the unspoken question, "I thought you would understand the reasons why I Keep it a secret, you being my son. I thought I was keeping you safe. Instead, I've only pushed you away."

Starscream looked down, suddenly finding his claws very interesting. He wasn't used to all this talk about feelings. It stems from looking up to a 'cool and collected' older brother, and just being a mech. Mechs don't talk about their feelings.

"Starscream", Megatron said softly. He lifted his young son's helm with one servo while the other held the little femme, who was paying close attention to the father/son interaction, "The reason I keep you a secret, is because I don't want to lose you. if the Autobots knew i had another son, one who was also my second in command? You would become a prime target for kidnapping."

"Heh, Prime. if only he knew."

Megatron gave him a look.

"Right. Not a laughing matter."

Megatron shook his helm before looking down at the femmeling, "So, what are we going to do with you?", he lifted his helm to look at his youngest son, "I hear you wanted to keep her. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, I always did want a little sister", he shrugged.

"Is that right, now? And what would you name this 'little sister'? According to Knockout she's mute, so we can't ask her what her current name is."

"Hmm...", Starscream looks at the little one's wavy sand-blond hair, freckled face, and sea-foam green eyes, "How about...Seabreeze?"

"A good name", praises a voice from the doorway.

They turn to find Soundwave entering the med bay. he walks over to his father and brother. He stopped next to Starscream and places a servo on his shoulder.

Removing his mask, he turns to face the newly named Seabreeze. She gives him a small smile.

"Welcome to the family, Seabreeze."


	2. Daddy's Return, Part 1

**Hi...*waves nervously* Hehehe, wow. I hope nobody's mad about the wait. :( Sorry... Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **.**

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _Thoughts_

 **"Bond"**

 **::Sign-Language::**

 _ **"Comm-Link"**_

.

Chapter 1

Daddy's Return, Part 1

.

 _Starscream Pov_

My optics narrowed as I watched the energon deposit explode. Aagghh! It was because of that Autobot too. The one that always got on my nerves.

"The energon. It's worthless to me now", I growled.

I turned in time to see two vehicon soldiers walk in with that loathsome Autobot, Cliffjumper. He was dented and beat-up looking. His red paint was missing from some areas on his armor. Honestly? He looked like scrap.

The soldiers dropped him in front of me. He lifted his helm, a smirk on his face plates despite the obvious pain caused by his injuries, "Scream, it's been a while", he coughed up some energon, "So, where's your master?"

I look at his missing horn, and the massive wound leaking from his chassis. He would offline if he didn't get medical attention soon. A quick, merciful death would be best. Couldn't exactly give him that medical attention after-all. He was Cliffjumper. And an Autobot.

"Never mind him. I am- What are you two looking at?"

The soldiers were tilting their helms back, peering at the ceiling. Both Cliffjumper and myself tilt our helms as well, to see what had caught the soilders' attention.

My optics widen.

Hanging from the for-some-reason-open vent shaft is my little sister, Seabreeze. Or should I say, dangling. Her small organic hands clinging to the edge.

I don't have time to wonder how or why she's up there when she loses her grip.

I cup my servos and try to catch her before she becomes a splat on the ground. Thankfully, Laserbeak catches her before she falls more than ten feet. She takes her precious cargo and gently drops Seabreeze into Soundwave's cupped servos.

My shoulders slump in relief. I don't know when he got here, and don't really care. I'm just glad Seabreeze is alright.

I push past the soilders and the Autobot on the floor watching. I kind of forget they're even here.

I pick Seabreeze up and hold her close to my spark chamber. Afraid to let go.

After a moment I pull her away, a scolding glare on my face, "What were you doing up there? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I held her out in front of me so she could answer. Still partially mute, she had to use her hands to speak, **::I was playing hide-and-seek-tag with Ravage and didn't see the hole. Someone forgot to replace the grate::**

"Where is Symbo now?", something bumps my leg. I look down and notice said cybercat rubbing my leg, trying to get on my good side. _Not going to be that easy, Symbo. Not after Seabreeze almost became a stain on the deck!_

I scowl at the symbiote before turning my attention back to my sister, "Why were you playing in the vents? Wouldn't it be safer to play in your quarters? With someone more responsible watching you", I growl, glaring at Symbo.

Symbo engages me in a glareing contest.

Our contest ends when Seabreeze gets in my face, waving her hand over my left optic. I turn my helm back to her.

 **::It's no fun playing in my room. There are no places to hide. The vents are twisted and it's easy to get lost in them. That makes it fun!::** , she smiles brightly.

I raise an optic ridge.

 **"She is right, Brother. There is little for her to do in her quarters. The games are very dull when confined to just the one room",** Soundwave inputs.

Seabreeze nods her head, having heard Soundwave through a special headset I designed for her. It was in-tuned to the family bond, as well as the comm links. It also amplifies her own EM field, allowing her to sense when one of us is hurt or upset. All humans have an EM field. That's why a human mother knows when their sparklings need them. It is a bond, weaker than a Cybertronians, but still a bond.

I sigh(a vent really, trying to integrate human language into my speech pattern) and head for the door, intending to return Seabreeze to her quarters. Maybe even weld the vents shut.

"Um, Commander?"

 _Oops! Forgot about the Autobot_ , I think. I turn around to address the soilders, "Yes, right. Take the Autobot to a holding cell and make the necessary repairs to keep him online"

They quickly follow my orders, dragging the Autobot away.

Seabreeze, Soundwave, Symbo, and I leave next. We turn left while the soilders take Cliffjumper the other way. With an Autobot abroad ship, I just hope Seabreeze'll stay put.

* * *

 _Seabreeze Pov_

As Starscream walked down the hallway to the living quarters, I climbed up his left arm and onto his shoulder. He cupped his right hand under me in case I fell. But that was unlikely to happen. I was a very good climber. When I fell from the vent I hadn't been paying attention to the floor, but Ravage. I was too busy running from him, and didn't notice the _lack_ of floor 'till it was too late.

On Screamer's shoulder I could see the Autobot being dragged away by two Vehicons. Screamer told them to take him to a cell, those are in the brig. As they turn a corner he turns his head. And our eyes lock for a moment.

He looks worried. And a little scared. But why would an Autobot be scared? Autobots are mean, cruel, and sparkless. They don't get scared, or worried...Well, maybe they do. Screamer did say he was going to be repaired.

That meant that Dr. Knockout would be repairing him. Dr. Knock Out isn't scary or anything like that. He's just really weird. He likes to talk about clothes and paint and stuff. He even tells the Vehicons how they can "spice up their look", without changing their paint job. Maybe the Autobot is worried about that?

I turn around as we reach my room. Screamer offers his hand and I hop on, holding his fingers to steady myself. He sets me down inside my room and turns to Soundwave.

"You have that look you get when something's on your mind. What is it?", he asks our older brother.

Soundwave answers with a voice recording, _**"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff."**_

I tilt my head _, I've never heard that voice before. It sounded like a girl. And who's Cliff?_

"Ahh, the one called 'Arcee'", says Screamer, smirking, "Why capture just one Autobot, when we still have the advantage of surprise?"

Another Autobot? Wait, Arcee? Isn't she the two-wheeler Screamer used to have a crush on? She's partnered with the mech that he doesn't like...Cliffjumper, I think. He's red...Like the mech in the brig! He must be Cliffjumper!

"Seabreeze", Screamer snaps his fingers to get my attention, "I've commed Skywarp, he should arrive shortly to- tend to your needs", he looks away when he says that.

I frown, **::Your mean** _ **baby-sit**_ **me?::,** I fold my arms, giving him the stink-eye.

"Well, I wouldn't call it- He's just- Alright, yes! He's going to baby-sit you! Oh, don't give me that look. This wouldn't be happening if I could trust you not to go gallivanting through the vents."

 _Gallivanting_ _?_ I shook my head, **::Why can't Ravage watch me instead?::**

"He's the one who let you into the vents in the first place", he rolls his eyes, "Just, behave, alright?"

I huffed through my nose **, ::Fine::**

A couple minutes later Uncle Sky was here and Screamer and Soundwave left to deal with the Autobots.

"So!", Uncle Sky clapped his hands together, producing a loud CLANG.

I winced at the loud noise.

He scanned the room. His eyes settle on the Cybertronian sized TV across the room and left of the door, "How about some TV? I think there's a Scooby-Doo marathon playing on channel 12."

I shrug, not really caring. I run over to my bed and climb up onto it. Which is harder then it sounds, because my bed is three times taller than me. And big enough to fit my Daddy. And he's huge! He's the tallest, biggest, and strongest mech I've ever seen. But he isn't scary, even with all those spikes. I feel safe when he's around.

I settle down on my stomach with my feet swinging in the air. Uncle Sky picks up the TV remote and lays down behind me, mimicking my position. He turns it on , beginning the Scooby marathon with 'What a Night for a Knight'.

* * *

 _A while later...Soundwave Pov_

BANG! BAM! CRASH!

I duck as a beaker of liquid flies over my head. I turn my helm halfway to watch the blue substance drip down the med-bay walls.

"Have you finished with your tantrum?", I asked Starscream, turning to face him.

He glared at me, "I'm not haveing a tantrum! I'm just, a little upset"

I raised an optic ridge and surveyed the damage. Broken glass littered the floor. Broken machinery occupied the counters. And a couple of the berths were dented.

I gave him a look, my exposed face plates saying, "a little?"

Starscream rolled his optics and threw his servos into the air, "VERY upset! You would be too, if you were in charge of these morons. I mean seriously! Six Vehicons against three Autobots! Were the odds in the Vehicons' favor? Yes. Did they capture or kill any Autobots? NO! Five of them are offlined and one was captured!"

Starscream kicked a berth as he said(yelled) that last part.

I walked over to him, careful of where I stepped. He glared at the floor as if it were the cause of this failure. Through the sibling bond I sent feelings of calming, and confidence.

For while he may be complaining about the troops. I knew he was worried about how this would reflect on him. He was worried about failing. He was worried about disappointing our sire, Megatron.

I placed a servo on his shoulder and he looked up at me, "Do not worry, little Brother, I have a plan."

He lifted his helm, intrigued, "What sort of plan?"

"The sort that requires us to release our prisoner."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 _2:48 pm, the next day...Seabreeze Pov_.

I lay on my back, head hanging over the edge of my bed. I yawn, stretching my arms a little.

I was bored.

Uncle Sky left after lunch to train with some of the troops. Leaving me with nothing to do for over four hours. There was nothing good on TV, I've played all my video games, and read all of my assignments for today. There's nothing left of Vos's history that I _don't_ know!

I sit up, swinging my legs over the edge. I sit here for about fifteen minutes, my mind wandering. Eventually I start thinking about a movie I once saw. Pocahontas. I remember a part in the movie where she wanted to look into the eyes of the man who had killed her husband-to-be. She actually wanted to- Wait!

 _Look into the eyes of his killer...That's what I'm going to do._

I stand up and climb down off my bed.

I'm going to look into the eyes of Uncle Thundercracker's Killer. The red Autobot, Cliffjumper.

* * *

 _Okay...Now what?_

I peer through an opening in the grate that leads to the red Autobot's cell. I could see the Autobot inside. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. He looked...content. As if he nothing to worry about. As if he wasn't about to die. As if he'd never killed countless Decepticons.

I swallowed. That last one had me worried. If he was so okay with killing Decepticons, including my Uncle TC, then what's stoping him from killing me when I go in there?

I take a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I imagined my fears as a large, hollow sphere. I imagined the sphere getting smaller. Shrinking 'till it was the size of my fist. A small, easy to carry size.

With that done, I opened my eyes and entered the cell.

The Autobot doesn't seem to notice me, so I bang my fist on the wall next to the grate.

Again, he doesn't notice me. But after a few minutes of banging he started to look annoyed.

"Alright, who's banging on stuff?", he sits up, looking around.

He quickly spots me by the vent, freezing.

I freeze too. My fist sized ball of fear suddenly the size of an elephant. I take a step back.

"Hey, hey, hey!", he stands up, arm forward, "Don't be scared"

I pause, looking up at him. Craning my neck up, I can just see his eyes. _They don't look like the eyes of a killer._

He kneels down in front of me, "Hey there, little one", he speaks calmly, as if talking to a frighted animal, "Your the one who fell out of the ceiling, right?"

I straighten my back. I don't want my enemy to think I'm clumsy, **::I don't normally fall. That was an accident. Someone forgot to replace the grate::**

From the confused look on his face, I can tell he has no clue what I'm signing.

Huffing through my nose, I nod my head.

"I'll, take that as a yes. Hmm...", he looks at me thoughtfully.

I do the same to him. Mostly starring into his eyes. But I can't see anything. _What does a killer's eyes look like anyway?_

I scrunch my face.

"It looked like you were escaping", he says slowly, looking me in the eyes, "But you weren't. Starscream said you were playing with that cybercat. What are you doing with the Decepticons, kid?"

I gulp. The suspicious look in his eyes made me scared. Before he can ask me again, I run.

I ignore his cries, telling me to come back. That he wouldn't hurt me. _Yeah right!_

I don't stop 'till I get back to my room.

 _Whew, almost got-_

"And what exactly do you think you were doing, young lady?"

 _-Caught._


	3. Daddy's Return, Part 2

_First Pov Thoughts_

 _'Other's Thoughts'_

.

Chapter 2

Daddy's Return Part 2

.

 _Megatron's Pov_

It is good to be back. I have been away from my troops and family for far too long. There is much I have missed over the past three years.

Starscream has matured greatly. He is becoming a fine leader. Soundwave isn't as conservative with his emotions. Most likely due to having to deal with the twins so often. And then there is Seabreeze...She's speaking now. Only a little, but it is an improvement from total silence.

And along with her growing confidence, is a new sense of adventure. She has always been curious, and eager to learn. But causious. She always made sure that it was safe before doing something.

I smirk, glanceing at Seabreeze. She's standing on my shoulder, holding onto a spike to stabilize herself. _Clearly that has changed._

The twins have most likely contributed to nurturing her adventurous side. Soundwave's second oldest simbiotes arrived on the planet shortly before I left in search of troops. From what Soundwave has told me, the three get along very well. And have only been in the brig once.

Still not quite sure what happened. Just that it involved a substance called "ketchup" and blue paint.

I shake my helm a bit, refocusing on what Starscream is saying.

"-while you were away, my Lord, this is by far the most significant."

I hum in approval, inspecting the mine from where we stand. I can see the drones hard at work. They have already collected more than enough energon to sustain us for another two metacycles.

"The miners have been mining without pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile", continues Starscream. He points at a drone, "Stan, bring me an energon sample."

"Starscream!", I bark, displeased, "Now that I am returned, _I_ will issue the commands."

He blinks, but quickly regains his composure, "I understand, my Lord. Then perhaps I should ready the Space Bridge? To bring forth the army you have gathered during your three years in space?"

I almost chuckly at the earger looks on my two yougest children. Waiting for an army so as to destroy their enemies. Promising.

"My army will come, but my time away has yeilded a more intriguing means of materializing them", I pull a purple shard from my subspace, "A solidified form of the matter the Acient Text refered to as the Blood of Unicron."

Seabreeze gasps, gazing at the shard in awe, "Unicron the Destroyer", she breaths, barley audiable. I don't believe she realizes she has even spoken.

Starscream circles around me to get a better look at it as well, "It is said that his blood is the Antispark."

"Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon Dark Energon."

"Legend tells that it holds the power to...revive the dead."

"We only a cadaver to be certain. Soundwave has informed me of your plan to send Ravage into the Autobot base", I raise the shard, catching a glint of light, "I believe it is time to put your plan into action. As well as put an old legend to the test."

Four Eradicon drones drag the captured Autobot over to where we stand on the platform. Ravage close behind them.

I take Seabreeze off my shoulder with my free servo and hand her to Starscream,.

"Seabreeze, you have shown great promise as a Decepticon. Seeking out your enemy...", I chuckle, "You are to be rewarded. As your reward, I will terminate the one who took Thundercracker from us."

I approached the prisoner. The drones had to hold him on his knees to keep him still. I relished the terror in his optics. The fear on his faceplates. And the revelation of what was about to transpire.

* * *

 _General Pov_

The vehicon miners worked faster than ever. With the knowledge of the Autobots arrival being iminant, the Decepticons worked tirelessly to get as much energon to the ship as quickly as possible.

Ravage laid down on the third platform, watching everything through golden optics. But at the same time, not really seeing anything. Recent events dominating his processors.

Megatron had finally returned. And with the means to raise an army.

 _'An unstable army'_ , mused Ravage. He glared down at the twitching remains of what had once been an Autobot.

No longer was it their enemy. No, now it was just a mindless beast. It's only instinct, to destroy.

A shiver goes through the black colored panther when the memory of what that creature had done to two drones. Stan, one of the ones Starscream had named, had been one of them. The look on the Commanders face as his "friend" had been torn apart had been one of pure horror.

The symbiote shuttered his optics.

Seabreeze's face still reflected that horror.

How could Megatron expose a youngling to that? He forced her to witness an execution, and then a slaughter. After all those vorns of trying to keep Starscream away from the fighting, just to throw his daughter into it? He already has her learning how to defend herself should the Autobots ever come aboard the Nemasis...

 _'Is he planning to send another youngling into battle?',_ wonders Raveage.

He narrowed his yellow optics, engine growling quietly.

This line of thinking wasn't making his very happy. If he wasn't careful, he may start coming up with some very reblious ideas.

Ravage growled louder, standing up to pace. His optics scanned the entrance, ' _where are those Autobots?'_

The irritated cybercat paced for another eight minutes, hissing at any drones that got too close, before something finally happened.

He croached low to avoid being seen, optics locked onto four figures of varying colors "hiding" behind crates of energon. The Autobots had arrived.

 _'Finally',_ Ravage thought with a swish of his tail _, 'It's only a matter of time before a drone-'_

TSEEEW! TSWEEEW!

 _'-did that. Perfect.'_

* * *

 _Megatron's Pov_

I gazed upon the contents of the holding feild. It's violet glow reflecting off my armour. I could feel the power emanating from it.

"Blood of Unicorn", I stepped closer, "how might I fathom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of weilding your astonishing power?"

Leaning close to the feild, I stared searchingly into the dark crystals.

Not finding the answers, I stood back with a sigh.

"But in the mean time, I must prepare an appropriate reception for my brother, Optimus Prime."

With that, I left the chamber. Thoughts of my brother's demise playing across my processor. And how the Dark Energon could be used against the Autobots once Ravage returned with the coordinants of their base.

* * *

 _General Pov_

Ravage dodged around stalagmites, staying out of site. While also escaping an exploding mine.

The plan was for him to infiltrate the Autobot base. Not accompany them to the Well!

The symbiote runs on. Pace never slowing. He's releived when the Autobots' groundbridge finally opens.

Ravage runs through the portal, seconds after the Prime.

Once through, his quickly ducks behind a small crate. Well, small by cybertonian standards anyway.

Ravage vents a relieved sigh. Immensly relieved to be out of the mine.

But he didn't relax yet. He had a mission to complete.

Remaining to the shadow of the crate, the spy slinks closer to where the Autobots were surrounding their dizzy femme.

"Hmm... What is this?", mumbles the medic suspisously, examining the femme's servo.

Ravage had to suppress the urge to growl when his olfactory sensor identified the substance on the femme's servo as Dark Energon.

"Don't know. Clif was covered in it. Leaking it", the femme, Arcee he believed, answered.

The medic takes a sample of the purple substance, "Go take a decontamination bath, now", he orders.

The yellow scout, Bumblebee, assists his comrade to stay upright as she goes to do as told.

"O-Optimus, I-I hate to bug, but no bars."

The hesitant voice caused Ravage's attention towards the platforms. He was suprisedto find three human younglings. Two mechs and one brghtly colored femme.

 _'What are the chances of Prime also adopting organic young?',_ muses the cybercat.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves", the Prime informs the human.

 _'Hm, if that tone is anything to go by, there are no familial bonds'_ , Ravage concluded.

"Well, if I don't call Ms. Chein, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me", huffed the onyx haired boy.

"Have you broken a law?", the Prime leaned forward, wondering if he had brought a criminal into his base.

As if sensing his thoughts, the boy quickly explains, "Uh, curfew. It's after 10:00 p.m."

"I better get home, too, or I'll be grounded for a year", adds the younger mechling.

"Earth Customs- I hadn't considered."

Ravage tilts his helm _, 'the drones reported a human male riding the femme when they requested back-up. Could this older boy be him? From the sounds of it, that may have been the exact moment he met the Autobots.'_

"But the issue of your saftey still remains", continued the Prime, still unaware of the spy hidden amongst them, "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home-"

"Awesome!", shouts the femmeling, Miko apparently, crowding the older boy, "My host parents'll freak!"

"-And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode."

The Wrecker nods, "Curbside duty. Got it."

"Aw!"

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf."

 _'So that's his name.'_

Ravage's helm snaps to the eldest youngling. He knows the boy didn't speak aloud. No, it was clear how he had spoken. Ravage knew this form of communication very well.

He carefully watched the pale child as he left the Autobot base through a tunnel with Arcee.

 _Intresting_ , he sank deeper into the shadows.

Ravage's mission had been to collect information from the captured drone and find the location of their enemies' base.

But he may have found something else of value.

* * *

 _Starscream's Pov_

"You did WHAT?!"

"Accidently blew up the mines?", I smiled sheepishly, a nervous laugh escaping me.

Sire glared venemously at me, making my armour clamp down.

I try not to flinch at the harsh emotions coming from his side of the bond.

He growls, before turning to the sickly purple crystal once more.

My optics narrowed _, I don't trust that stuff. Nothing good could come from the "Blood of Unicron". It was named that for a reason, wasn't it? And after what it did to Cliffjumper..._

"Maybe you should take a break, Sire. I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow it's properties to, negatively affect you."

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact _enough_."

His servo strikes out, breaking off a dagger sized chunck.

"Wait! Sire, no!", I run forward, grabbing his arm, realizing what he was doing, "Not your spark chamber! You don't know what it will do!"

I tried to hold onto his arm, but he thrw it back, sending me into the wall.

My helm cracks harshly against the bulkhead, dazing me.

Then I felt it.

"Agh!"

A sharp, stabbing pain in my chassis. It was quick, and fleeting. That's how I knew it wasn't mine.

 _Sire... No!_

He bent over, cluting his chest.

I pulled myself up, _I have to help him! I hav-_

"Aagghh!"

"Rrraaaahhhhh!"

* * *

 **Hear's the next chapter! *takes a bow* Thank you, thank you! Your too- *tomato hits face, wipes it off* -kind.**

 **I am not apologizing for the wait. That was out of my control. Blame my computer if you want. I know I do!**

 **Random Question: What is your favorite TF pairing? (no slash please)**

 **Cash is out, peace!**


	4. Daddy's Return, Part 3

**Edited 1/31/17: Grammar, spelling, and adjusting the difference between comm-links and recording.**

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _'No Pov Thoughts'_

 **"Bond"**

 **::Sign-Language::**

 **/Comm-Link/**

 _ **"Recording"**_

.

Chapter 3

Daddy's Return, Part 3

.

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"The miners have been mining without pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile. Stan, bring me an energon sample."_

 _'Is he planning to send another youngling into battle?', wonders Ravage._

 _"Blood of Unicorn, how might I fathom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?"_

 _'What are the chances of Prime also adopting organic young?', muses the cybercat._

 _'So that's his name.'_

 _Ravage's helm snaps to the eldest youngling. He knows the boy didn't speak aloud. No, it was clear how he had spoken. Ravage knew this form of communication very well._

 _A sharp, stabbing pain in my chassis. It was quick, and fleeting. That's how I knew it wasn't mine._

 _Sire... No!_

 _"Aagghh!"_

 _"Rrraaaahhhhh!"_

* * *

 _General Pov._

 _...beep...beep...beep..._

The steady beeping of five spark monitors is accompanied by the calm vents and breathing of the med bay's six patients.

Knock Out checks Starscream's energon line. He sighs, glancing at the collection of patients.

Breakdown gives the doc an understanding look, before starring at the tool in his servo in confusion, "What happened?"

Knock Out shrugs, opening his mouth to respond when they're attention is diverted by the sounds of Soundwave trying to move himself off the berth while at the same time not disturb the sleeping Rumble and Frenzy.

Knock Out hurries to his side, wagging his finger, "Ah ah ah, don't even think about it. Lay down."

Soundwave stops and lays back down per the doctor's instruction. He looks around the room and sees his brother and sister hooked up to monitors. He takes note of Ahino, Seabreeze's dog, keeping guard while she sleeps and Skywarp flopped on a chair next to Starscream's berth.

Soundwave turns back to Knock Out to see a thoughtful, if slightly confused, look on his face plates.

A question mark pops up on his visor.

Knock Out answers the obvious question, "I'm not sure how, but for some reason, your parental bond with Megatron broke."

Soundwave's fingers twitch, the only outward sign of his distress. Internally, his emotions were chaotic. He had to clamp down on the bond to keep them from affecting his symbiots and siblings. No easy task.

"Don't panic", he rolls his optics, "He's still alive and kicking, that's what makes this so", Knock Out waves his servo, as if looking for the right word, "unusual."

Breakdown plods over, a question weighing on his mind. When both the SIC and TIC were brought into the med bay unconscious, he had thought it strange. Then the Princess came in the same state moments later.

Things became complicated for the crimson medic rather quickly. With three mostly unrelated individuals experiencing a broken parental bond, Knock Out had no choice but to reveal to Breakdown the secret relation that existed between Starscream and Megatron's heirs.

Now, Breakdown may have preferred brute force to strategy, but he wasn't an idiot. The former-Wrecker knew two things: (1) Starscream was unknown until much later in the War. (2) That means that he was sparked _during_ the War.

This led to a big question, "How old is Starscream?"

Knock Out froze, optics wide. Soundwave simply stares at Breakdown.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness and a dull pain in his spark. Those are the first things Ravage notices when he onlines.

 _'...what happened?',_ he wonders, processors fuzzy.

The tapping of light pedesteps stirs Ravage to alertness. He opens his optics and finds himself in a cell.

 _'What? How?!'_

Ravage rushes to his pedes when the Autobot two-wheeler comes into his sight. The femme stares at him through the force field, face plates set, her optics calculating.

Ravage bares his fanged denta, growling. He may be a prisoner of the Autobots, but that didn't mean he wouldn't still fight them. He won't give into their interrogations.

"How did you get in here, 'Con?", demands the blue Autobot.

Ravage hisses in response.

Arcee narrows her optics, "How did you get into our base?", she repeats lowly.

Ravage only stares at her, a low growl the only response.

Arcee opens her mouth to ask again, but a piercing wail interrupts her.

"WwooOOOnnn! GrowOWowOWoooow!"

 _'Agh! What is that awful sound?!'_ , the cybercat covers his helm with his forelegs, ears laid back.

Arcee winces, "What's going on out there?", she growls.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

She sighs, "Now is not a good time", she grumbles, stomping away to deal with the cause of the disturbances.

Once the awful wailing and annoying alarm were quieted, Ravage was left in blissful silence.

But the peacefulness is shattered by the reality that he was now a captive of the Autobots. And then there was this insistent pain in his spark.

Something was wrong. His master was in pain. Not a physical pain, but one of the spark. A familiar pain...

The spy's golden optics widen, _'No...'_

Turning his attention inward, Ravage probed his creation/creator bond.

No response.

Worried, he begins to tug on the line that connected him to Soundwave.

No response.

Not yet panicking, but more than worried, he continues to probe further along the bond. He quickly realizes there is an unnatural wall blocking him. Confused, he tries to contact his siblings.

No response.

 **"What? Someone answer me this instant! Frenzy, if this is some kind of joke..."**

Lowering his helm to glare at the floor, Ravage notices something on his neck that wasn't there before he offlined. An inhibitor collar, meant to disable his T-cog and comm-link. And apparently isolate his spark as well. Cruel, but effective.

This also meant that Soundwave would not be coming for him, and barley aware of his oldest's emotions. They were still connected, but communication would be nil.

Calmer, Ravage pays attention to the emotions he _is_ receiving. Frenzy: angry. Rumble: pouty. Laserbeak: sad. Soundwave: surprised.

 _'Hmm, whatever has transpired doesn't appear to be of a positive nature',_ Ravage ponders, _'So what did happen? Why is Master in pain? Has it affected the Princess?'_

Ravage sits down, ready to spring up should the Autobots return to interrogate him. And ready to gather as much information as possible by the time an escape opportunity revealed itself.

* * *

 _Starscream's Pov_

"I hate Dark Energon."

'I really do', I thought, banging my helm on console in front of me.

"That horrid substance has been on Earth less than twenty-four hours, and yet, it's broken my creator/creation bond with Sire, left Seabreeze comatose, revealed my lineage to that oaf, Breakdown, and", I lean on the console, clutching my helm and whimper, "given me a headache."

I quickly stood at the whoosh of the doors opening behind me. I whip around with a scowl, "Who dares-Oh, Soundwave. It's just you."

Soundwave stops in front of me and plays a recording.

 _ **"Agent Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot Base. I'll brief you in person."**_

"Autobot Base, eh? This is perfect. Soundwave, how is Laserbeak? Would she be well enough to fetch this Fowler?", I tap my claws, helm tilted.

My brother answers me with another recording, this one of Knock Out, _**"Nothing strenuous you two. Remember, your father made it clear you are to wait for his command."**_

"I'm not deaf!", I exclaim, "But this is an opportunity we can't afford to overlook. Sire would agree."

Soundwave hesitates, thinking it over. He knows I'm right. Sire would want us to capture the Autobot's human ally if it meant discovering their hidden base. After a minute he releases Laserbeak from his chassis and she flies away to retrieve the human.

I smirk, "Perfect."

* * *

The interrogation cell doors close with a _woosh_. The guards escort the human towards the center of the room, where the light shines. The human trips, no don't tired from the walk.

"Welcome", I turn to get a look at the human. I'm not impressed, "Agent Fowler."

He pushes himself up into a sitting position and brushes himself off, "You treat all your guests this nice?"

I chuckle. He's not a coward, at least there's that, "Any friend of the Autobots..."

"Autobot-that one of them coin-operated, wash-my-own-car places?"

This human was either very brave, or very stupid, to goad the SIC of the Decepticons, "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Apparently, no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor", very unlikely anyone has told him that. I direct my attention to Logic and Crash, the guards who escorted the human, "Make our guest comfortable."

I made sure to stomp my pedes when I walked away. Large being, large footsteps. Or so the humans thought. I am rather light on my pedes. Didn't matter either way in the end, the vibrations would encourage fear. And fear, encouraged truth.

I stood patiently in the shadows, just out of sight. At some point Strategy joined his brothers. He didn't really assist them in stringing up the Agent. He did apply helpful advice on how to secure him when they found the standard cuffs wouldn't work. I think he just enjoyed watching the human squirm. Strategy always did have a strange fascination with fear.

Once I felt the human had had enough of the silent starring, I approached, "Agent Fowler, I have one simple request that will save your family the grieving", I lifted his chin with a claw, "Tell me the location of the Autobot Base."

"No problem, but I need to ask you something first", he informs me.

I retract my claw and lean in, "Yes? I'm listening."

"I got an issue with the customer service around here", he's serious at first, then his voice takes a mocking tone, "Can I speak to the manager?"

'What? Did he just make a joke when his life is on the line?!'

I growl, "I warned you already. Strategy, bring the prod."

He eagerly hands it to me.

"I ask nicely one last time-The Autobot Base."

"Sure thing, buddy, right after you eat my star-spangled shorts."

I activate the energon prod, before stabbing it into the Agent's side.

"Aaaggghhh!"

"As I imagined, energon and human nervous systems don't mix."

* * *

 _Megatron's Pov_

I land on the tower of rock, and rise to see my _brother_ and his medic.

"Optimus, been well?", my voice echos through the canyon, " I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now."

The good doctor doesn't appreciate my remark. Starscream would have loved to see the Autobot riled up. He always has enjoyed taunting his enemies.

"I know why your here, Megatron."

Optimus, always the observant, "Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time, and your time", I pull out the chunk of Dark Energon I had brought, "has come to an end!"

The pent up energy of the crystals crackle, begging to be released. Who am I to deny them? I hurl the shards to the forgotten battle field below.

They sink into the ground, veins of energon spreading, casting the canyon into an unearthly glow. I can feel the power in my spark. I can feel the soldiers of the past awakening. And soon, so will my children.

"Rise, my army!"

Centuries dead cybertronians crawl, and dig their way to the surface. Their feral cries shrieking from their unused vocal processors. Untold legions at my beck and call.

"Behold...the power of Dark Energon!"

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! But I think this chapter will be worth. Most of the scenes here are original and took some brain power to create. Please let me know how I did on character development and things of that nature. And let's see, what else...**

 **Oh, yeah! Rumble and Frenzy made a cameo! Plus some OCs have made an appearance. Logic, Crash, Strategy, and Seabreeze's dog are mine. Other than Ahino, they won't be making many more appearances. They're not important to the plot. (shhhh! don't tell them I said that!)**

 **Which reminds me, I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE PLOT! TRANSFORMERS: PRIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO HASBRO! I think I'm just gonna put a disclaimer on my profile...(changed my my mind, gonna copy and paste instead...)**

 **Check out the poll on said profile please and answer this Random Question: What three things are needed to run a home? (this one actually has an answer, winner gets a character cameo of their choice(OCs allowed)) AS LONG AS THIS STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS, THIS LITTLE CONTEST WILL STILL BE IN AFFECT! AS OF JANUARY 31, 2017 THIS IS STILL IN AFFECT!**

 **Cash is out. Peace!**


	5. Daddy's Return, Part 4

**Edited 2/1/17: Com-link font changed.**

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _'No Pov Thoughts'_

 **"Bond"**

 **::Sign-Language::**

 **/Com-Link/**

 _ **Recording"**_

.

Chapter 4

Daddy's Return, Part 4

.

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"How old is Starscream?"_

 _Arcee narrows her optics, "How did you get into our base?", she repeats lowly._

 _Ravage only stares at her, a low growl the only response._

 _"WwooOOOnnn! GrowOWowOWoooow!"_

 _'Agh! What is that awful sound?!'_

 _ **"Nothing strenuous you two. Remember, your father made it clear you are to wait for his command."**_

 _"I'm not deaf! But this is an opportunity we can't afford to overlook. Sire would agree."_

 _The pent up energy of the crystals crackle, begging to be released. Who am I to deny them? I hurl the shards to the forgotten battle field below._

 _"Behold...the power of Dark Energon!"_

* * *

 _Megatron's Pov_

My army rose from the ground. My excitement soared! Finally, soldiers who would obey my every command without a second's delay.

"Squeeeeeeeee! Grrraaaaa! Squrrrraaaa!"

I grinned, their squeals echoing my delight, "At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army", my spark pulsed gleefully as I commanded my hoard, "Destroy them!"

With a directive to act upon, the beasts advanced on Optimus and his medic. They were slow, but that was likely due to their rusted joints. Hardly mattered in the end, they couldn't be stopped. No matter how many times they were shot, they would just get up again and continue their mission.

"-can we possibly defeat them?!"

I laughed. Even the Autobots realized the power my new army possessed!

Optimus soon replaced his blasters with his swords, discovering a, small weakness, in my troops. Hardly anything to fret about. That weakness would mean nothing once I have acquired my _real_ army. One that will be too great of force for my _brother's_ measly team of Autobots.

I caught the Prime's optic, "I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus, you, too, shall join my army."

He doesn't seem to appreciate my little promise, as his fighting becomes more aggressive. He cuts through my forces quickly.

I chuckle, _he will make an excellent addition._

* * *

 _Starscream's Pov_

"My dear Agent Fowler", the sound of my voice awakens the human from his forced sleep, "you do realize the Autobots have abandoned you", I chuckle at his sad little face, "I am the only one you can rely upon now. So, tell me what I want to know or..."

The energy in the prod crackles, the human trying to wiggle away.

"Please, no more", he begs, "They're in...secret government base."

I turn the prod off, encouraging him to continue, "Go on."

PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!

 _The Autobots! Not now! Not when I'm so close!_ , I panic.

Logic and Crash ready their blasters. I turn back to Agent Fowler to get the location out of him before it's too late.

"Yes?"

"In the old steel mill", I don't like that look on his face, "Or was it in that carnival fun-house?"

Oh, I really don't like that look on his face, _it seems the agent has gotten a "second wind", as the human saying goes_ , I growl and stab him with the prod.

"Aagh!"

"Someone find out what is going on out there!", I order.

* * *

 _Megatron's Pov_

Optimus and the medic fought on, never ceasing. But it was clear, even from my lofty position, that they were tiring. Soon they would fall, and become apart of my army.

I chuckle as my beasts pile atop the two Autobots. Only a matter of time now...

"Yaaah!"

I frown, Optimus has freed himself. _Never an easy victory with my oldest rival_ , I contemplate.

"After all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game", I lightly compliment, then I turn my attention to my troops, "My legion, finish them!"

* * *

 _Soundwave's Pov_

PEWPEWPEWPEW!

Rumble swung his legs on the edge of the berth, frowning slightly, "Shouldn't we be out there fightin' Autobums, Boss?"

Frenzy jumped to his feet, "Yeah, Boss, why are we hidin' in here?", he punches his open servo, "We should be out there! Teach them losers not to mess with us."

I paid them little attention, just enough to ensure they did not disobey my orders and join the fight. The majority of my focus was on Seabreeze's medical monitors.

The blue minicon glances at the comatose femmeling, his frown deepening, "What's wrong with Breezy again?"

Laserbeak chirps sadly, nuzzling Seabreeze with her beak.

"What!?", shouts Rumble, jumping to pedes. Both he and his brother stare at me in shock. I don't need the ability to read processors to tell me what they are thinking.

"No."

"'No', what? Boss, why didn't ya tell us that your sire kicked the bucket?"

"Who did it, Boss? When I get my servos on 'im-"

"No."

"'No', what?! Ya keep sayin' that, but what d'ya mean?", Rumble huffs.

"Lord Megatron: Online", satisfied the monitors are working, I turn my full attention to my symbiotes.

Frenzy tilts his helm, "I'm confused. If Ol'Buckethead ain't dead, then how come Breezy, you's, and Screamy's bond with him is busted?"

Rumble becomes somber and comes up behind his twin, laying a servo on his red shoulder, "It's the first stage, 'Zee."

Frenzy raises a optic ridge, before it dawns on him what Rumble in saying.

"It's okay, Boss", he says, patting my arm, "We're here for ya."

I suppress the urge to sigh. I am not in denial. There is nothing to deny. My Sire is not one with the Allspark, he simply is no longer connected to my spark.

To simplify matters, I replay surveillance footage of my Sire carrying Starscream to the medbay on my visor.

This proves to confuse the twins, so I clarify with Knock Out's diagnosis.

 _ **"-for some reason, your parental bond with Megatron broke...He's still alive and kicking, that's what makes this so...unusual."**_

Laserbeak blinks, but seems to accept the explanation for the time being. She resumes cuddling Seabreeze.

Frenzy and Rumble only appear more confused.

"If he's alive, then how come your bond is broken?"

"Yeah, what broke it?"

This is a question that has been plaguing my processor since I had awoken. Why did the bond break? What happened that could have caused this? It should not be possible for Sire to have broken the bond accidentally. I know he did terminate the bonds with us, so how did it break?

"...unknown."

* * *

Sire walks onto the bridge and straight for where Starscream stands at the front. I am pleased to see Sire alive. Surveillance footage is just not enough. I can feel that Starscream feels the same way.

He smiles at sire, temporarily forgetting the failed attempt to discover the Autobot's secret base, "Sire, it is good to see you still standing."

"Is it?", Sire asks, irritated, "Tell me Starscream, did Knock Out not relay my orders?"

"Or-orders?", Starscream stutters, looking nervous.

"Yes. Didn't I leave orders to wait for my command?"

My brother chuckles nervously, "My apologies, Sire, I meant no-"

"I ordered you to await my COMMAND!", I flinched at his roar, "Instead, your disobedience resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans!"

I was stunned. This was not the first time I have seen Sire so angry, but it is the first time I have seen him take his anger out on Starscream.

"My intentions- I was just simply- I just wanted to rid you of Optimus", Starscream stumbles over his words, clearly just as surprised as I am about Sire's wrath.

 _'Shouldn't he be angry at the Autobots? Why not at least both of us? I was the one who sent Laserbeak to retrieve the human',_ I wondered.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me!", Sire slams his fist on the terminal, denting the metal, "Do you understand? DO YOU?!"

Looking very small, Starscream whispers, "Yes, sire..."

Backing up, Sire addresses me in a calmer voice, "Soundwave, without the array disk we will require another means to target the Spacebridge. Find one."

With that order, he leaves the bridge. Leaving my brother and I to wonder, ' _what is wrong is Sire?'_

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 4. Seabreeze is still in a coma, Megatron's lost it, the Autobots got Fowler back, and Rumble and Frenzy have gotten some screen time. All in a days work I'd say. And now my back hurts from sitting so long. Plus I'm hungry.**

 **Bye-bye now! Cash is out. Peace!**

 **By the way, RIBFIR.**


	6. Daddy's Return, Part 5

**Note: Comm-link text has been changed.**

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _'No Pov Thoughts'_

 **"Bond"**

 **::Sign-Language::**

 **/Comm-Link/**

 _ **"Recording"**_

.

Chapter 5

Daddy's Return, Part 5

.

 _ **Previously...**_

 _I caught the Prime's optic, "I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus, you, too, shall join my army."_

 _Frenzy tilts his helm, "I'm confused. If Ol'Buckethead ain't dead, then how come Breezy, you's, and Screamy's bond with him is busted?"_

 _"I ordered you to await my COMMAND!", I flinched at his roar, "Instead, your disobedience resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans!"_

 _"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me!", Sire slams his fist on the terminal, denting the metal, "Do you understand? DO YOU?!"_

 _Looking very small, Starscream whispers, "Yes, sire..."_

* * *

 _Soundwave's Pov_

CRASH!

I land with my legs bent. Remaining crouched, I release my tentacles and attacked the guard positioned in the room. A quick jolt to the nervous system renders the human unconscious. I place him against the far wall, where he would be out of the way.

Knowing how they felt about being inactive, I permitted Rumble and Frenzy to deploy so that they would not pester me to do so while I worked on aiming the spacebridge toward Cybertron.

Using my tentacles I am able to gain access to the humans' computers. Bypassing their firewalls is child's play, easily allowing m to access the satellite targeting array. Within moments the satellite dishes are re-positioned and aimed for Cybertron.

Once I have confirmed the spacebridge has successfully shifted it's course, I ping the _Nemesis_ to signal the completion of my task. I prepare to disconnect myself from the array, ready to return to Seabreeze's side.

Just as I was set to recall my tentacles I receive a report from the computers informing me the satellites are no longer aimed at Cybertron.

 **/Soundwave, what is happening?/**

Ignoring Starscream in favor of tracking down the hacker, I reconnect to the systems and search for the reason for this alteration in the spacebridge's course. I scroll through the surveillance cameras and discover...children?

Mentally shaking off my confustion, I turn to Rumble and Frenzy, _**"Rumble and Frenzy: Objective: Capture human intruders."**_

I ping them directions to the room in which the three human younglings are positioned.

"You got it, Boss", Rumble responds, leading his red twin out.

While they go to deal with the humans, I return to the task of re-aiming the spacebridge.

* * *

 _Megatron's Pov_

The platform rose to the top of the _Nemesis_. I held the Dark Energon crystals above my helm, ready to propel them into the spacebridge vortex.

"At last!"

I hurl the crystals into the vortex. Their path straight and pure. I grin in feral excitment as they pass through

Not long after that I feel it. I can feel the power! My warriors...they have awoken.

"Arise, my legions!"

Symbiosis. So this is what it feels like. I wonder, is this how Soundwave...no. No, his symbiots are sentient. Able to reject the commands of their superior. But these, my legion, are at my sole command!

 _I believe it is time I went to meet them. And perhaps add a few more to my ranks_ , I grinned.

I leaped, transforming into my alternative mode and blasted towards the spacebridge. I landed a distance away from the Prime, ready to offline him once and for all, "Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusions on engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective by removing its head", Optimus releases his sword.

I laugh, "Highly unlikely, Optimus, as I am infused with their very might!"

"One shall stand. One shall fall."

I grimace, _he says that every time we battle. It's become irritating..._

"Rrraaaaagghh!"

I charge the Prime and swing my sword at him while dodging his blade. I block it as he swipes at me again. He kicks his leg out and I block, striking him with an uppercut. As he stumbles back I swing my sword, but he leans back to dodge. I slam my sword down and he blocks with his own. He returns the favor, but I block it with my arm guard. He uses his other arm to force me back.

I used my sword to stop. Prime was on me in seconds, I barely had time to block with my sword. Growling, I twisted my body, effectively pushing Prime away so that I had room to strike him. I punched his faceplates and swiped at his abdomen. Another swipe of my sword sliced through Optimus' and sent the tip flying.

While he was distracted, I punched him with all my strength. The blow threw him back and I grabbed his pede, slamming him into the ground before throwing him across the bridge.

I advanced upon the Prime's broken frame, his joints sparking violently. I raised my intact blade to deliver the killing blow.

 **/Sire?/**

"Starscream, what is it?", I snapped.

 **/I do not wish to question your wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time./**

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus", _I admit that I am impressed_ , "You would have made a fine Decepticon."

Once more I raised my sword to finish my opponent, but he blocks me again. The time listening to Starscream has allowed him to recover! The welp has lost me Prime's destruction again!

"I chose my side", Prime pushes my blade away and transforms his servo and shoots.

The close range of the plasma almost sends me into portal. I activate my boosters and continue to dodge his shots.

A pulse through my spark alerts me to the nearness of my army. I transform and fly above the portal and contact my ship, "Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the spacebridge for pickup."

* * *

 _Starscream's Pov_

"No! Soundwave, let go!", I struggle to free myself from Soundwave's tentacles, reaching for the controls as he pulled me away, "We have to...You there! Turn this ship around and-"

 _ **"Starscream's Order: disregard. New order: all personnel leave bridge."**_

 **/Starscream, where is my ship?/**

"Soundwave! We have to get the ship to the spacebridge before...befo..."

I stop struggling and stared out the front window. The spacebridge...it's imploding...

"No...", I whisper. I franticly search Sire's bond, trying to feel him.

I...I feel, nothing.

Coolant wells in my optics, "Sire!"

Static laces my voice as I wail my grief. Soundwave's arms wrap around me as his tentacles tighten in a hug. Unable to hold the tears back I break down in sobs. I cling to Soundwave, afraid to let go.

 **"Starscream?",** Skywarp probes the trine bond questioningly, **"What's wrong? Your...sad. You haven't been this upset since-"**

I latched onto the bond, wordlessly begging for support.

I get the sense of stunned silence from him, but Skywarp gradually begins to send feelings of comfort **, "Hey, it's ok, Screamer. It's ok, whatever it is. You'll be fine, it's ok."**

 _No, it's not ok,_ I want to say. I can't though. He'd never understand. He can't understand.

My father, Megatron...

He's dead.

* * *

 **Megatron is dead! Oh no! Eh, I know your all broken up by this, but don't worry your pretty little heads. Spoilers: MEGATRON COMES BACK! True story.**

 **How did I do on the fight scene? I'd like some feedback here.**

 **Random Question: What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?**

 **I personally am not sure which dream is the weirdest. All of mine are pretty crazy... When I was younger, I dreamt I was at my grandma's house eating homemade cotton candy.(she hates sugar) After seeing TASM in theaters I dreamt about the rooftop scene where Peter and Gwen kissed. But they were both in Spidey suits and had four arms each. That's only scratching the surface, too!**

 **Cash is out. Peace!**


	7. Lords and Heirs

_"Cybertronian"_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _'No Pov Thoughts'_

 **"Bond"**

 **::Sign-Language::**

 **/Comm-Link/**

 _ **"Recording"**_

.

Chapter 6

Lords and Heirs

.

 _Seabreeze Pov_

 _The sun shines on the cruise ship's recreation deck. The soothing sound of the ocean waves lightly crashing against the hull sending vacationers into a sense of peace. Rows of lounge chairs lined the deck, filled with relaxing sunbathers._

 _I smile at Mommy from my own chair, her floppy hat hiding her new sunglasses. She smiles back at me, leaning closer to me, her arm reaching forward..._

 _Then she attacks!_

 _I squirm under her skilled hands, my ribs starting to ache from all my laughing. I squealed when my squirming tipped my chair over._

 _I sat up and peeked over the overturned lounge chair. Mommy chuckled at me, her hat no longer covering her face. I giggled when Mommy's sunglasses fell off, letting me see her pretty green eyes._

 _All of a sudden, the sky darkens. My smile morphs into a confused frown._

 _It's completely dark, like someone has flipped a switch and turned off the sun. Mommy doesn't seem to notice, still laughing._

 _The ship jerks and knocks me over. The waves crash harshly against the hull, salt water soaking everything. I try to stand up, but the wind tosses the ship around and I'm thrown off balance. I tumble backwards, bumping into lots of big purple feet._

 _I crash into something made of metal. I groan and look up confused by what I see. The navigation satellite? Why is it broken? Who-_

 _"Sephora?!"_

 _Mommy! I have to find her. I get up, fighting the wind, and follow the calls._

 _"Seph...eaze!"_

 _I trudge threw the puddles to the end of the flight deck._

 _"Sea...eaze!"_

 _A fierce wind threatens to fly me away. I hug one of the many spikes the_ Nemesis _is known for._

 _"Seabreeze!"_

 _Mommy? Where-where's Mommy? I squint my eyes, trying to see through the fog. The sick, purple fog..._

 _"Seabreeze!"_

 _Wait...my eyes widen as the fog clears. Daddy?!_

 _I reach my arm out, but quickly pull it back and cling to the spike. There's something in the fog...something big, bigger than Daddy...I can see its glowing violet eyes glare at me._

 _From the waves and through the sickly purple fog its clawed arm shoots forth. I watch helplessly as it grabs Daddy._

 _"Seabreeze! Help me!"_

 _I open my mouth to call out, but nothing escapes._

 _The giant mech drags Daddy into the fog. Daddy's strong claws weakly scratch the hull trying to find purchase, but ultimatly fail._

 _N-no! Not Da-not him too...Daddy..._

55555555555555555555555555555555

 _General Pov_

Rumble frowns as he watches Seabreeze twitch in her sleep. Every now and them she'd twitch or make a face. Whatever she was dreaming about mustn't be very pleasant.

Unfortunately there wasn't anything Rumble could do. He's tried everything he can think of to wake her up. He blasted the radio for an hour, he shook her, he splashed water on her face, everything! Nothing's worked.

The blue symbiote sighed through his vents in frustration, gently pushing Seabreeze's dog away from him. The mutt seemed to think it was supposed to lick his face plates whenever he vented. And because of her size, Ahino easily reached it if she jumped on him.

"Dumb dog", he grumbled, pushing her off again.

It was then that the med-bay doors opened, letting Laserbeak fly in. She glided through the room and landed on Seabreeze's berth. The avian nudged Seabreeze's head affectionately and let Ahino greet her.

Turning to her brother, she asked, **"Is there no way to wake her up? She's been like this for two days already."**

Rumble shrugs, "I've got nothin'. I've done everything I can think of! Nothin' works!"

Laserbeak tilts her head in question **, "Have you tried talking to her?"**

"Talking to her? Beaky, she's in a coma."

 **"Sometimes a human's remember things from when they awaken from a coma. Many times it is while their loved ones are talking to them, or some other familiar sound."**

"Sure, that works for humans, but how is that going to help Breezy?"

 **"She's a human, Rumble."**

"...shut up."

Trilling in amusement, Laserbeak left to continue her duties. Rumble glared after his sister for a minute, planning his revenge. When he was done glaring at the door, he went and sat next to Seabreeze. Ahino decided that this was an invitation to lay on his lap.

Rolling his eyes at the dog's behavior, he stares at Seabreeze's face, "What am I supposed to say?"

He glanced at Ahino and she stared back at him, her eyes seeming to say, 'why are you asking me?'

Fighting the urge to vent, or else fight off another barrage of licks, Rumble decides to just telling Seabreeze a story, "You know why nobot can get me and Frenz' straight? Well it's because back on Cybertron..."

5555555555555555555555555555555555

 _Starscream's Pov_

"Screamer~? I know you can hear me. Come on, tell Uncle Warpy what's wrong."

I gave Skywarp a glare as he leaned into my face. I was _this_ close to scratching that stupid grin from his face. For two days now, _two days,_ he has been pestering me. He seemed intent on annoying me until I opened up about the, eh, incident. The moment where I broke down like a sparkling and cried myself dry.

"Hey. Hey, Screamer. Hey, Screamer. Screamer~?"

"You are worse than Ahino."

"Gasp! Did you just call me a dog?"

"Yes, now go away. I'm busy."

"Starscream, look at me."

The sudden change of tone from the playful mech caught my attention, compelling me to turn my attention to the taller seeker.

"Starscream, what happened the other day? You were devastated, your spark was in pain. First you're dragged into med bay unconscious, and then you're latching onto my spark like a lifeline. And when I ask you what happened, you act like nothing happened! This can't go on forever. I'm putting my pede down. Either you tell me what's going on, or I sit on you."

I give him a deadpan look.

Even when he's attempting to be serious, he's an idiot. Before I have the chance to make it clear to him why that would be a bad idea, Soundwave arrives on the bridge.

"Ah, Soundwave, your timing couldn't have been better", I send Skywarp a glare, which he ignores, "I am ready to address the troops."

With a beep, Soundwave began projecting my image to every screen on the _Nemesis_.

"Your attention, please", I started, standing tall, "With the loss of our great leader, Megatron, we have been delivered a cruel blow. But, we must not despair. Lord Megatron would not of wanted us to lament in his, absence. Instead, we must embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with I as his heir."

"With all due respect, Commander Star- Uh, _Lord_ Starscream."

I turn to face the soldier below the command platform, "Yes, what is it?"

He bravely continues, "If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?"

It would seem my siblings and I are not the only ones affected by Sire's fate. _Hm, this Vehicon has a Koanian accent. He's been around for quite a while..._

"How long have you been a Decepticon?"

"Since the Battle of Tyger Pax, sir."

"To still be alive for such a long time, you must have learned what it takes to survive."

He shuffles, uncomfortable with where he must think this is going.

"You are HP-01, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I commend you for your long service to the Decepticon cause", he visibly sags in relief, " It is experience such as your's that gives us hope. It is mechs like you that will win us this war! We will take Earth for ourselves, and we will defeat the Autobots! We will avenge our fallen master!"

Through my speech, my voice had gradually risen. This produced the effect I had intended, the troops roared in cheer.

"All hail Starscream!"

I raise an optic ridge at Skywarp, but his random shout catches on.

"ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!", is the general cry. I can't help but stand taller, practically beaming from the attention. I rather like it. Yes, all hail me.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

 _Soundwave's Pov_

"Why are we here again?", Skywarp asks for the sixth time within the hour.

 _ **"During the Great War, so much energon was hidden on this planet that Megatron sent some of Cybertron's greatest warriors to guard it",**_ I answer him with a recording of Starscream's explanation _ **, "They now lie in stasis, waiting to be reawakened."**_

"Okaaay, so where is this 'Great Warrior'?"

I continue to scan the area for the buried stasis pod. Due to ever-changing nature of of organic worlds such as Earth, what was once above is now below. This not only made former co-ordinance obsolete, but also made scanning difficult because of the minerals in the rock.

PING!

Difficult, but not impossible. I display the new co-ordinance on my mask for Starscream to see.

"Good work, Soundwave. Come, you two", Says Starscream before jumping off the side of the canyon and transforming to fly to Skyquake's location. Skywarp and I follow suit.

44444444444444444444444444444444444

The stasis chamber doors open and I can sense the feeling of pride coming from Starscream as he dramatically says, "Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master!"

I send my brother a disapproving glare. That is no way to impress your future soldier.

A large, military green seeker steps out of the chamber and pounds his fists together. I become uneasy with the way he scowls at Starscream, as if the former commander and current Lord were beneath him.

"Skyquake serves only one master", his voice booms through out the canyon.

"Excellent. Your loyalty will set a fine example for the troops", Starscream compliments. I narrow my optics when I detect the smugness that oozes into his next words, "No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow."

 **"What?!",** Laserbeak squawks from her position on my chest plates.

Skywarp seems to agree with her as his optics widen dramatically and his mouth drops.

As for myself, my left optic twitches at the audacity of my brother's choice of words. I can not help but wonder, _is he attempting to become a flattened disk of metal and wires?_

"You fail to grasp my meaning", Skyquake shakes his head, more annoyed than angered by Starscream's brash words, "I am here on a mission assigned to me by my one master-Megatron."

Starscream shuffles his feet uncomfortably. It is still too soon after our sire's death. Hiding his discomfort he addresses Skyquake, "I am sorry, but Lord Megatron, is no longer with us."

"Impossible."

"I realize it is hard to except, but it is true. In a recent battle with the Autobots, our Lord perished in a spacebridge explosion."

As Starscream had been explaining how our sire perished, I noticed the Prime's approach. From the calm of his walk as well as the lack of drawn weapons I deduced he was here to negotiate a truce with the new leader of the Decepticons.

He ceases approach a healthy distance away, should this confrontation comes to blows instead of peace, "It has been a long time, Skyquake", he greets the large seeker.

"Starscream, there's an Autobot!", Skywarp 'warns' us.

Ignoring the idiot seeker, Skyquake addresses the Prime, "Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago", the Prime takes several steps forward.

"That may be, Prime, but my orders still stand."

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

To avoid angering the older mech with brash words that I am certain were about to exit Starscream's vocal processor, I sent him a quick warning via the bond in hopes he would keep his mouth shut.

But I need not have worried about Starscream doing something foolish, but should have been more concerned with Skywarp.

"Lead this, Autobutt!", Skywarp fired his wrist mounted missiles at the Prime.

It was down hill from there.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I stood beside my brother as the medics attached various life support systems to our sire.

"H-how did he survive?", Starscream asked me for the seventh time since my recovery Sire, "He was at the epicenter of the blast, no one could have survived that..."

I gave a slight nod. It should be impossible for him to be functioning, even his current vegetative state should not have been possible. And yet...there he is, laying on a medical berth hooked to a spark monitor that registered him as alive.

 **"I still can't feel him",** Starscream whispers sadly over the bond.

Unwilling to show weakness, I do not respond. I can not allow my anger and despair to show or to be known to Starscream. For if I were to show him, he would not be able to successfully lead the Decepticons. We need a strong leader to light the way to victory. Someone with intellect and vision. While I am older, as well as known by many as the son of Megatron, I am not that someone.

I must be strong. For Starscream, I will conceal how it is that our sire is still functioning after the events of the spacebridge battle. I will conceal the nature of our bond severance. Perhaps one day we will be whole again...

But for now, I will protect my remaining family.

I will be strong.

* * *

 **This should hold you guys over 'till I get the next one up. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **See you guys next time!(hopefully before next month...) Be sure to check out the companion story to this, 'My Baby Boy'.**

 **Cash is out. Peace!**


End file.
